


wake to sleep

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: CRAU, College Roommates AU, F/F, GAY GAY GAY, These Idiots, bi bi bi, clarke is perfect and lexa is angry, honestly just pining, lexa is adorable and clarke is protective, roommates au, so much fucking pining, they dont even fucking realize they're in love with each other for so long, they're just super fucking gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7007029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Lexa is angry. She’s so angry that everything Clarke does is god damn perfect, no matter what. Lexa tries three times as hard as Clarke, and she never manages to do anything half as good.</em><br/> <br/>Lexa is somewhat anxious to find out her new random roommate is the same girl she’s been nursing a crush on for half a year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wake to sleep

Clarke is less than thrilled to find out she’s been placed on the sophomore floor. As a third year student, she had expected to be placed on the junior floor with the rest of her friends, but this is an unfortunate side effect of signing up for random roommate assignment. She’s just thankful she’s not on the freshman floor.

She originally wanted a triple with Raven and Octavia again, but they didn’t feel the same way. The past two years were too much for all of them, and at the end of last year, they ultimately decided one of them would have to leave. Clarke, the messiest, loudest, and drunkest, was voted out. Clarke held a grudge for nearly half the summer, but eventually came around when she realized her messy self definitely deserved to be kicked out.

Wells, her childhood friend, helps her move into her new room. They walk up the single flight of stairs with all two bags of Clarke’s things. Clarke fidgets with her wallet to get her key card out. “This is it,” Clarke says, smiling nervously. “Room 216. I wonder who my roommate is.” She swipes her key card. “Probably a sophomore. Since, you know, it’s the sophomore floor.”

“Excellent reasoning skills, Clarke,” Wells teases. Clarke sticks her tongue out as she opens the door to find a petite figure facing away from them, tidying up her side of the room. She’s dressed in an oversized sweater with leggings and boots, a messy bun holding up her long brown hair.

“Whoa,” Clarke whispers to Wells. “Great butt.”

Wells rolls his eyes as he throws Clarke’s things on her new bed. The new roommate turns around, and Clarke’s tongue feels heavy. “Lexa?!”

Green eyes meet blue as the girl opens her mouth in surprise. “Clarke! You’re my new roommate?”

“I guess so,” Clarke smiles awkwardly.

“Well, great!” Lexa fidgets uncertainly. “Um, how was your trip up? Do you live very far?”

“Only a few hours away. It was good, thanks for asking.” Clarke throws the rest of her things onto her side of the room. “Well, I’m gonna go. See ya when I see ya.” She takes her friend’s hand and quickly exits the room, unable to hide the blush creeping onto her face.

“So… that felt awkward.” Wells scrunches his face as Clarke leads him down the hallway. “Want to tell me why?”

“That’s Lincoln’s little sister. And… I may have drunkenly hit on her at a party awhile back.”

Wells laughs as he gives Clarke a knowing look. “Of course you did.”

***

“Clarkey!” Octavia shouts from across the quad, running with Raven to squish Clarke in a hug. “Oh my god! We missed you so much. How was your trip up here? Are you all moved in? Who’s your new roommate? How is she? Tell us _everything_.”

Clarke coughs, her lungs being crushed by the tight embrace. “I’ll tell you once I can breathe.” Octavia gives her one last squeeze before pulling back, and Clarke dramatically takes a deep breath. “Trip up was good. I’m moved in, but I still need to go food shopping. My new roommate is Lexa Woods, and she seems… interesting.”

Octavia’s grin grows substantially and Raven looks like she knows what’s coming. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my _god_! Your roommate is Lincoln’s little sister? This is great, Clarke.”

Clarke squints her eyes suspiciously. “Why is it great?”

“Because,” Octavia says deviously, “that means Lincoln will probably be in our building a lot.” Clarke and Raven give each other a look as Octavia dances around in excitement.

“Still nursing that crush, I see,” Clarke smirks. “It’s awkward, though. I met her at one of his parties last year.”

“Why is that awkward?” Raven asks, setting her hands on Octavia’s shoulders to calm her.

“I… kind of hit on her.” Clarke scrunches her face as Raven and Octavia burst out laughing.

“Of _course_ you did.” Raven pats her on the arm. “Classic frat boy Griffin.”

Clarke rolls her eyes. “I _hate_ that nickname.”

“No you don’t,” Raven teases.

“You’re right, I love it,” Clarke admits, adjusting her snapback. “We didn’t do anything though. She had a girlfriend. She probably still has a girlfriend, so it’s awkward.”

“Mm, no.” Octavia taps her forehead. “Not the same one, anyways. Apparently they had a really bad breakup, according to Lincoln.”

“Oh.” Clarke bites her lip. She wonders who Lexa was dating and if Lexa was the one who broke it off.

“Griffin.” Raven tilts her head, her voice laced with warning. “Don’t hook up with your roommate. That’s a recipe for disaster.”

“I’m not going to,” Clarke scoffs, feigning offense. “Come on, even I have limits. Besides, we’re _way_ too different. I doubt we’ll even get along.”

“Why? What’s wrong with her?”

“Nothing is _wrong_ with her.” Clarke crosses her arms. “She’s just… very… clean. And organized. She has like, ten different lotions and a lot of fancy shampoos and conditioners. And candles, so many candles. I don’t even think we’re allowed to have candles, but she brought them anyway. She definitely likes to have things a certain way.”

Clarke gives Octavia a knowing look. “Oh boy. She’s not gonna have fun with you.”

“Shut up, Raven. I’ll… buy air freshener. When I go shopping.”

“There’s more to cleaning than that, Clarkey,” Octavia teases.

“I know, _duh_ ,” Clarke scoffs. “I’ll figure it out. I’m very personable. I’m sure she’ll love me.”

“I feel bad for her already.”

***

“Your roommate is _Clarke Griffin_?!” Lincoln laughs between mouthfuls of his dining hall food. “Oh my god, Lex. Only you would get randomly paired up with a girl you’ve had a crush on for months.”

“Shh,” Lexa hushes her brother’s booming voice. “Shut _up_ , Lincoln. I don’t have a _crush_ on her. She’s just my type and I thought she was cute from when I met her a long time ago, that’s all.”

“That’s totally why you asked for her number after your break up with Costia, right?” Lincoln shovels another bite of spaghetti into his mouth.

Lexa sighs. “I was just trying to keep my options open. I never even texted her.” She fidgets and moves her salad around on her plate. “She’s out of my league anyways.”

Lincoln gives her a protective, brotherly look. “Lexa, you’re beautiful. Nobody is good enough for you. Besides, wasn’t she the one who hit on you last year?”

Lexa shrugs. “Well, yes, but I think she was just looking for a hookup, and you know I’m not into those. It doesn’t matter anyways. She’s my roommate, it’s going to be strictly platonic.”

“C’mon Lex, have a little fun.” Lincoln nudges her arm. “Life is short. You’re only her roommate for a year.”

“A year is a long time, Lincoln. We’re not really compatible anyway.”

“Really? How is she?”

“She’s very… messy. She just kind of dumped her stuff on her side of the room and left. I went to take a quick shower, and I saw that she uses 2-in-1 shampoo and conditioner.”

Lincoln fake gasps. “The horror.”

Lexa rolls her eyes. “I’m just saying, only frat boys use 2-in-1.”

“I use 2-in-1.”

“My point exactly.” Lexa looks up from her plate to see Clarke, Raven, and Octavia heading their way. “Shut up, they’re coming.”

“I didn’t say anything!”

Octavia sits next to Lincoln, and Raven sits next to Octavia. On the other side of the table, Clarke sits down next to Lexa with a plate full of spaghetti, bread, pizza, and cookies. “Hey, roomie!” Clarke smiles as she takes her hat off and lazily places it on Lexa’s head. “Is that all you’re eating?” She looks concerned as she points to Lexa’s half eaten salad.

“Hm? Yeah...” Lexa’s voice trails off, and she shrugs, bouncing her leg nervously to burn off some excess energy. “I’m not very hungry.”

“Nervous?” Clarke quirks her eyebrow as she shoves an entire cookie into her mouth.

Lexa feels her face get hot. “What? No! Why would I be nervous?!”

Clarke gives her a strange look and swallows her cookie. “I don’t know, some people get nervous about coming back to school.”

“Oh,” Lexa laughs. “School.”

Clarke looks even more confused, and Lincoln shoots her a “ _real smooth_ ” look. Lexa hunches over in her chair and rests her palm against her cheek, moving her food around on her plate once more. She can’t eat with all of these people around, especially people she barely knows. She definitely is nervous, and the thought of trying to finish this salad is nauseating.

“So, Lexa,” Raven says, snapping Lexa out of her dissociative state, “you’re an engineering major, right?”

“Oh, yeah.” Lexa sets her fork down. “Electrical. I think you were in my physics class last spring. You’re mechanical, right?”

“Yes and yes. God, am I glad to be done with physics. You would think as an engineer I would like physics, right? Wrong.”

“Oh, I know,” Lexa sighs, relieved that Raven placed a topic she’s familiar with right in her lap. “Professor Fields was the _worst_. Are you taking dynamics this semester?”

“Yep. Tuesdays and Thursdays at 3.”

“You’re in my class.” Lexa starts to calm down for the first time since everyone took a seat. “It’ll be good to see a friendly face there. Upper-level engineering courses are pretty intimidating.”

Lexa notices Clarke looking between them, then back down to her own food. She feels bad 5th wheeling Clarke, but she doesn’t know what her interests are. She’s horrible at making conversation with people she barely knows.

“We should get coffee this weekend. You know, before class starts. To talk about dynamics,” Raven suggests, and Lexa notices Clarke’s jaw clench.

“Um, yeah, sure,” Lexa replies, caught off guard. “That would be great.”

Lexa sees Clarke shoots Raven a glare, and suddenly feels strangely guilty for saying yes to Raven’s coffee request. She can’t figure out why. She glances back over at Clarke who is shoving as much pizza in her mouth as humanly possible.

“Clarke, you look like a five year old with all that sauce on your face,” Octavia points out.

Clarke’s mood seems to lighten again as she throws a cookie at Octavia. She wipes her face clean of the sauce, but it’s pointless, as she messily shoves another piece of pizza in her mouth a few seconds later.

Lexa watches Clarke from the corner of her eye, completely mesmerized by her fun and carefree roommate. She wishes she could be like that, she thinks. She spends too much time analyzing and worrying. Even now as everyone else is having fun around her, she’s comparing herself to someone else. She hopes she’ll be able to get out of her own head once her nerves settle down.

She knows herself well enough to know that won’t happen.

Clarke takes her hat back from Lexa as she stands up to throw her plate away. Lexa immediately misses the warmth. “Are you done with your food? Do you want me to take your plate?”

“Yeah, thanks,” Lexa murmurs, grateful that her new roommate is considerate. Clarke takes her own paper plate and frisbees it into the trash from ten feet away. She misses. She groans during the walk of shame, bends down to pick the plate up, and places it in the trash.

“Nice one, Griffin,” Raven teases from her table. Clarke glares, still bitter about before. She dumps out Lexa’s food before backing up to try again with her plate this time. It curves but makes it into the trash this time.

“What now, Reyes?” Clarke bellows as she throws her fist into the air, clearly satisfied with herself. Lexa can’t help but laugh. Clarke’s carefree mentality is contagious.

Octavia sighs. “Clarke, you’re so damn extra.”

***

Lexa decides to head back to her room early, and Clarke offers to walk her there. Lexa assures Clarke she doesn’t have to, but since it’s already dark, Clarke insists. They make small talk along the way, including exchanging class schedules for the semester so they both know when the room will be empty. They talk about the ground rules and who’s allowed over.

“I’m not big on hookups,” Lexa explains. “So I probably won’t bring people back to our room for… sexual encounters. Unless I start dating someone, which I don’t think I will. I’ve just had a rough few months, and I don’t think I’m ready.” She rubs her neck and wipes off a nervous bead of sweat. “Sorry, I tend to overshare when I’m nervous.”

“Ah, so you _are_ nervous about school.” Clarke nudges her with her shoulder. Lexa feels fuzzy at the contact as she breathes in the cool summer night air. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. It’s stressful. I’d be stressed too, but I don’t get stressed.”

Lexa giggles at Clarke’s display. “That’s ridiculous. Everybody gets stressed at some point.”

“Not me.” Clarke grins obnoxiously wide. “I’m a cool cucumber.”

Lexa gives her a sidelong look, clearly doubtful. “We’ll see.”

“Nah, it’s a real easy trick. Whenever I start to get stressed, I just have a drink. Easy life hacks by Clarke Griffin.”

“Uh...” Lexa quirks her eyebrow. “That sounds like alcoholism.”

“Mm, no, I don’t think so.” Clarke scrunches the right side of her face. “It’s genius, actually. I’m thinking of trademarking it.”

Lexa laughs, shoving her hands into the pockets of her sweater. She tilts her head up at the night sky. It’s clear, and she can see all of her favorite constellations. She thinks about pointing them out to Clarke but ultimately decides against it. “I’m guessing you don’t take many things seriously?”

“No, I do.” Clarke shrugs, also shoving her hands in her pockets. “I do when things are important. But otherwise, life’s too short, you know?”

Lexa nudges Clarke back and smiles. “I could probably take a page out of your book.”

Clarke grins, seemingly pleased by the compliment. “So, you’re gay?”

Lexa feels herself tense at the question for a second. She’s not used to people being this upfront, but she knows Clarke means no harm. “Mhmm. And you?”

“Bi.” Clarke kicks at a rock in her path. “It’s nice, I was really worried I’d get a stuck up straight girl who would ‘disapprove of my ways’”

“Oh, I know, me too,” Lexa laughs. “It’s such a stupid concern to have in 2016, but it’s always there. Do you know any other queer people at our school? I only know my brother and sister.”

“Oh, are they too?”

“Well, my brother is trans and my sister is bi.” Clarke’s rock escapes into Lexa’s path, and Lexa kicks it back towards Clarke. Clarke smiles at her, gratefully.

“Wow, how did that happen?”

“What do you mean?”

“Your parents popped out three LGBT kids? That’s amazing.” Clarke’s rock finally goes off the path into the grass. She meets Lexa’s eyes, and Lexa wonders how they look so blue with just the moonlight.

“Well, no, we’re all adopted.”

“Oh,” Clarke says with a nod. “Well, still.”

Lexa laughs. “No, my foster parents adopt LGBT kids. There are a couple more still at home. It’s crowded. But I’m glad. They have nowhere else to go. _I_ would have had nowhere else to go.”

“Oh, wow.” Clarke scrunches her forehead, genuinely interested in Lexa’s story. “That’s amazing, Lex. They sound great. Are they great?”

Lexa beams, feeling a rush of pride. “They’re pretty great. What about you? How’s your family?”

Clarke suddenly becomes less animated. “It’s just me and my mom.”

Lexa picks up on the sudden change of energy and decides not to push. “Gotcha. You never answered my question, about knowing other queer people?”

“Oh!” Clarke remembers, suddenly returning to her previous carefree self. “Raven’s a lesbian and Octavia is pan, so there ya go. Also, this girl named Zoey Monroe is gay. We don’t hang out with her as much though, but she’s cool, just isn’t into the same things as us. She’s a part of the pride student union at our school. It’s really cool, you should check it out if you’re into it.”

Lexa shrugs. “Mm, maybe. I’m not really into social gatherings.”

Clarke smiles. “Me neither. I’m more of a party gal myself.”

“I’m more of a study gal myself,” Lexa bumps her shoulder for a second time, and she wonders why she feels so comfortable with a practical stranger.

“Ohh, a smarty pants,” Clarke drawls in a sing-song voice. “Well, I spend a decent amount of time in the studio too.”

“The studio?”

“Yep, the art studio. Everyone thinks art majors just fuck around, but it’s actually a lot of work.”

Lexa looks at her skeptically. “Gotcha. You’ll have to show me your work sometime.”

“Oh for sure,” Clarke says. “I’ve been thinking of a really cool piece all summer. I can’t wait to get my hands on it for real.” Lexa plays with her own hands and wonders if Clarke is talented. She decides she probably is.

They reach their building, and Clarke opens the door for Lexa. “So chivalrous,” Lexa teases, unable to keep Clarke’s infectious humor at bay.

“My mama raised me right,” Clarke teases back.

They walk in relative silence up to their room, where Clarke opens the door for Lexa once more. They finally reach their beds after a long day, and Clarke collapses almost immediately.

“Aren’t you going to go back out?” Lexa asks. “It’s Friday. I thought you were a ‘party gal’.”

“Mmm,” Clarke hums against her pillow. “I‘m tired. I’m gonna sleep, I think.”

“Me too.” Lexa walks towards the bathroom to brush her teeth. “Thanks for walking me back, Clarke.”

Clarke yawns. “The pleasure was all mine.”

***

Lexa wakes up to an empty room, and a half-eaten sandwich on Clarke’s desk.

She spends her morning tidying her side of the room and placing decorations around her wall. After hanging up her treasured Ravenclaw poster next to her pride flag and placing candles on every surface in the room, she straightens her shoes under her bed, and lights the lavender candle on her nightstand. Satisfied with how the room looks at last, she relaxes against her pillow, pulling a small plastic bag and a piece of rolling paper out of her drawer. She picks some weed off of the bud, rolls herself a joint, lights it with her candle, and plays some Mozart.

She is at peace.

A blonde tornado barges into the room a few seconds later, making her jump in surprise. Clarke immediately starts rummaging through her dresser. “Jesus, Clarke. Can you open the door a little more quietly?”

“Mm? Oh, I’m sorry, I’m on a mission.”

Lexa sighs, attempting to bring her heart rate down. “What are you looking for?”

“I think I forgot my favorite shirt.” Clarke slumps against the wall once her only drawer has been foraged, more than half of the contents sprawled messily across the floor. “It had my favorite pokemon on it.”

Lexa laughs and bites her lip. “Your favorite pokemon?”

“Mhmm.” Clarke sinks down further. “Vileplume. I really like Vileplume.”

“I don’t know what that is.”

Clarke sighs loudly. “That’s okay. I’ll have my mom send it to me.”

“You’re going to have your mom mail your favorite shirt to you?”

“Yeah, what else am I gonna do?”

“Um, maybe just not wear your favorite shirt?”

Clarke feigns offense. “Why would I deny myself that luxury?”

Lexa laughs and takes another hit off her joint. “You’re unbelievable. Seriously, I’ve never met anyone like you. And I’ve met some characters.”

Clarke sits next to her on the bed and takes a hit off the joint. “Tell me about these characters.”

“Geez, don’t put me on the spot like that Griffin.” Lexa nudges her shoulder. She doesn’t really want to get into her past. Not with Clarke, at least. She’d hate to ruin a good mood.

“Sorry.” Clarke coughs. “This is good. Where’d you get this?”

“My sister.”

“Anya?”

“Yeah.”

“Fuck, tell her to hit me up.” Clarke bites her lip. “What are we listening to?”

“Mozart.”

“Fancy!” Clarke exclaims and lays back on the bed. “You’re a classical music junky?”

“Uh, sure,” Lexa laughs, pushing her glasses up her nose. “I don’t know, I just like piano. It’s very soothing.”

“Do you play?”

“A little,” Lexa admits. “Okay, a lot. But I’m not that good.”

“Give yourself some credit, I’m sure you’re fantastic.” Clarke sits up and rests her forehead on her shoulder.

Lexa blushes at the compliment and the contact. “You’ve never even heard me play.”

“I don’t need to hear you play. I already know you don’t give yourself enough credit. I can tell. You’re just that kind of person.” Clarke lifts her forehead, and Lexa meets dilated blue eyes.

Lexa laughs. “You’re fun, Clarke.”

“You’re cool, Lexa.” Clarke grins. “I’m glad. I was worried my roommate would suck. But you don’t suck.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“Holy shit.” Clarke looks at her desk. “I didn’t finish my sandwich.” She gets up and immediately takes a bite.

“Ew, Clarke!” Lexa scrunches up her face. “That’s like five hours old.”

“It’s still good,” Clarke says with a full mouth. “It’s just peanut butter. It keeps outside a fridge. We’re all good.” She gives Lexa a thumbs up.

“That’s absolutely disgusting, I’m not holding your hair back when you get sick from that.”

“Iron stomach,” Clarke says, patting her abdomen. “I don’t get sick. Ever. Not even from getting drunk.”

Lexa rolls her eyes and snuggles against her pillow.

***

“Hey, I have a question,” Lexa breaks the half hour silence of phone-browsing.

“Go for it,” Clarke clicks her phone off to give Lexa her full attention. She can’t help but notice how stunning Lexa’s eyes look, even when they’re slightly puffy and glossed over.

“You said Raven’s gay, yeah?”

Clarke clenches her jaw as her stomach turns, suddenly feeling like maybe the sandwich _was_ a bad idea. “Yeah, why?”

“You know how she asked me for coffee last night? Do you think that was a date?”

“Um...” Clarke trails off as she heads for her own bed to charge her phone. “Maybe. I don’t know. I think she was hitting on you, though.”

“Oh, okay, cool,” Lexa mumbles. “Thanks.”

“Why?” Clarke pushes. “Do you like her?”

“I don’t really know her.” Lexa reaches over for her phone to put on a new song. “She’s really attractive, though. Like, _really_ attractive. And she’s smart.”

“Yeah yeah yeah.” Clarke nods quickly, feeling insecure. “For sure, for sure.”

“You okay?” Lexa tilts her head.

“Me? Oh yeah, I’m good.” Clarke shakes her head. “No, I’m super happy for you guys. You guys would be adorable, for sure. Just… be careful with Raven, yeah? She’s kind of a player, I think she’s looking for a hookup, not anything serious,” Clarke tells her truthfully. Raven never has been one for settling down, much like Clarke.

“Oh,” Lexa bites her lip. “Thanks for telling me.”

“Of course,” Clarke forces a laugh. “Gotta look out for my roomie.”

Lexa giggles. “Thanks, roomie. I think I’m gonna cancel, then. I’m really not into hookups.”

Clarke immediately feels bad. She doesn’t know Raven’s true intentions, but she also knows that Raven _knew_ Clarke liked Lexa, so she doesn’t feel _that_ bad. But still, she definitely had no right to block Lexa or Raven from a potential relationship, but she feels strangely territorial over someone she just met. She pushes it down, figuring she just feels protective over her new roommate.

“Yeah, no problem. You deserve better than that.” Clarke slips out and she’s not really sure why. She barely knows Lexa, but she believes what she says. Lexa deserves someone who is going to give her what she needs. Lexa deserves better.

Lexa yawns. “I think I’m gonna nap. It’s been a stressful week.”

“Oh?” Clarke says, feeling disappointed. “Want to talk about it?”

Lexa shrugs. “Not really. I’m just tired. Sorry.”

“No, it’s okay, I get it.” Clarke smiles. “Sweet dreams.”

“Good night, Clarke.”

***

Lexa spends the rest of her Saturday in her empty dorm. She spends the day creating folders on her laptop for her classes, and reading the various syllabi. Once satisfied that she has a head start on all of her classes, she cracks open one of her leisure books, _A Brief History of Time_ by Stephen Hawking.

She’s interrupted by an intoxicated Clarke Griffin, who looks to be returning home from one of the neighboring frat parties.

“Hey Lex, how many tacos do you think I can eat?” Clarke plops herself next to Lexa on her bed, taking Lexa’s book from her hands and throwing it across the room.

Lexa sighs. “Go get that, please.”

“Sorry.” Clarke gets up and retrieves the book, handing it to Lexa and returning to her previous position. “Seriously, though. How many?”

Lexa tries to find the page she was on, to no avail. She huffs and puts the book down in frustration. “I don’t know. A lot, I’m guessing.”

“Lexa, I bet I can eat twelve tacos in a row. You know those party packs at Taco Bell? I can finish the whole thing, I think.” Clarke smirks, very proud of herself.

“How drunk are you?” Lexa asks, rolling her eyes.

“I’m not even that drunk!” Clarke hiccups and furrows her brow. “A little. But mostly hungry. So hungry I could eat twelve tacos in a row.”

Lexa lets a puff of air out of her nose in amusement. “Then go get your tacos.”

“Come with me?” Clarke rubs the top of her head against Lexa’s shoulder, much like a cat. “Pleeease?”

“I don’t eat Taco Bell.” Lexa rests her cheek on Clarke’s head before the blonde suddenly pulls away.

“What?!” Clarke exclaims, a little too loudly. “You’re a stoner, Lexa. How do you not eat Taco Bell?!”

“Um,” Lexa starts as she crosses her arms, “first off, I am _not_ a stoner. I just smoke once or twice a week to calm down. Secondly, Taco Bell is disgusting. I heard there’s like, a one in three chance you’ll get food poisoning.”

Clarke scoffs. “That’s obviously not true. Otherwise they would have shut it down for health violations, or whatever the fuck. I’ve never gotten sick from there and I eat there a _lot_.”

“I’m very particular about the food I eat,” Lexa insists. “I already have a hard enough time trusting the dining hall chefs.”

“But why?” Clarke tilts her head, and Lexa doesn’t know how to respond. Nobody has ever asked her why. They’ve always brushed her off as crazy and decided to let her be.

“I don’t know,” Lexa bites the inside of her cheek. “I just can’t do it.”

“Hmm.” Clarke takes Lexa’s book and flips through the pages. Lexa sees Clarke’s look of confusion when she gets to a black hole diagram, and Lexa giggles as Clarke tosses the book to the side. “Well, okay. I respect that. Do you want to come with me anyways? To keep me company?”

Lexa looks at the clock. 1:06 AM. Not too bad, she thinks. “Sure, I’d love to walk you to Taco Bell and watch you eat an entire party pack.”

“That sounds really sarcastic,” Clarke points out.

“Only a little. But I actually will go with you.” Lexa gets up and throws a sweater over her head. It gets caught in her messy bun, and then her glasses, but she manages. Clarke throws on a beanie and grabs her wallet before opening the door for Lexa. It’s a chilly September night, and Clarke wraps her arm around Lexa’s shoulders to keep her close and warm. Lexa smiles, wondering how Clarke manages to simultaneously be obnoxiously brutish and charmingly soft.

They reach the restaurant and Clarke orders her party pack and a large mountain dew. “I’m gonna eat the whole thing,” she proudly tells the cashier. Lexa wonders if her confidence is a facade, or if she genuinely doesn’t have a care in the world. Clarke keeps looking at Lexa and Lexa feels fuzzy.

The cashier hands her the party pack no more than thirty seconds later. They sit down in a booth by the window, and Lexa scrunches her face when she realizes the seat is slightly sticky. She doesn’t say anything, though. She’s going to shower when she gets home anyways.

“Well, I’d offer you one, but then I wouldn’t be able to say I ate a whole party pack,” Clarke says before she shoves three quarters of a taco into her mouth.

“That’s okay, I don’t want one anyways.” Lexa smirks as she gets her phone out to play a game, noticing Clarke is too busy stuffing her face to hold a conversation. Clarke frowns, and eats significantly slower.

“How was your day today?” Clarke asks, smiling genuinely.

Lexa clicks her phone off, giving Clarke her full attention. She’s happy Clarke is considerate enough to keep her company after dragging her out of bed, and she can’t help but laugh at the sauce already staining the blonde’s face. “Oh, it was pretty good. Kind of boring. I did a lot of organizing for school.”

“Shit, that’s smart,” Clarke mumbles, covering her mouth as she talks. “I should probably do that tomorrow. I’m so bad at staying on top of things.”

Lexa shrugs. “I’m sure you do just fine.”

“I do, actually,” Clarke laughs, “but I could do better, I think, if I took things more seriously.”

Lexa quirks an eyebrow. “I thought taking things seriously was for losers.”

“Hey, I never said that. I just think it’s pointless to take things that don’t matter seriously. School matters.”

Lexa grins. “You’re actually pretty smart.”

Clarke looks pleased. “And I can eat twelve tacos in one sitting. How am I still single?”

Lexa feels her ears turn red, and she’s thankful that enough of her hair has fallen to cover them. “You haven’t eaten them yet, Griffin.”

“I’m working on it, Woods. I’d be done by now, but I’m pacing myself. For you.”

“For me?!” Lexa tilts her head, amused.

“I’m trying not to shove my face and scare you away. A lot of girls get intimidated by how skilled of an eater I am.” Clarke wiggles her eyebrows.

“ _Wow._ ” Lexa rolls her eyes, but still huffs out air in amusement.

“Sorry.” Clarke bites her lip. “I get really frisky when I eat tacos.”

“I take back what I said about you being smart.”

“Understandable.”

***

Clarke gets a “tummy ache” and Lexa brings her Tums.

***

Clarke wakes up to a text from her partner in crime.

**Reyes:** your roommate cancelled our coffee date today :( any idea why?

Clarke bites the inside of her cheek, still feeling guilty, though considerably less guilty after spending more time with Lexa. She definitely doesn’t want Raven taking advantage of her. She feels very protective over her, and she knows Raven’s game.

**Griffin:** she doesn’t do hookups reyes, let it go!

**Reyes:** who says i was only in it for a hookup?? she’s gorgeous, i’d treat her right ;)

**Reyes:** jokes aside, we actually have a lot in common. i was looking forward to getting to know her but i guess she’s not interested?

Clarke sighs and fondly looks at her sleeping roommate. Lexa is already too high strung to get caught up in this drama. She just met her, but she already knows she has to look out for her.

**Griffin:** guess not. sorry dude, better luck next time

**Reyes:** :( :( :(

Clarke shuts her phone off and goes back to sleep.

***

Lexa gets into the shower, letting the warm water relax her tense muscles. She runs her hand through her tangled, fragile hair, and grimaces that Clarke’s hair looks _so_ much softer than hers feels. She stares at Clarke’s half empty 2-in-1 shampoo bottle. “It’s not fair,” she mutters, soaping up her body. She closes her eyes to let the water wash over her face before returning her gaze to the bottle. “My shampoo costs $20 a bottle,” she whispers angrily, reaching for her lufa. She scrubs at her skin, never breaking her stare from Clarke’s god damn 2-in-1.

She sighs, eventually reaching for it. “Well, if it works for her,” she mumbles, pouring a glob in her hand. It smells like Clarke, and she can’t stop the strange fuzzy feeling that returns to her stomach. She rubs it into her scalp, and cringes at the immediately formed tangles in her hair. “Fuck,” she whispers as she attempts to rinse it out of her hair. “ _Fuck_.” Her hair feels like a complete disaster. She tries to perform damage control by using her own conditioner, but it’s a lost cause. She turns the water off and towel dries her hair. She runs her fingers through as much as she can before she hits a giant knot. “Fucking 2-in-1.”

She throws on her robe and opens the door, finding a happy-go-lucky Clarke lying back on her own bed, browsing Reddit and humming softly. Clarke immediately picks up on Lexa’s grumpier than usual disposition. “What’s wrong, Lex?”

Lexa grumbles. “My hair is fucked up.”

“How did that happen? You have every fancy shampoo and conditioner in the world,” Clarke quirks her eyebrow.

“I used your stupid 2-in-1 shampoo.”

Clarke puts her hand on her chest, acting offended. “Without asking me?!”

“Considering you only shower once every three days, I thought you wouldn’t miss it.”

“Hey,” Clarke sits up and rubs her own neck. “I shower every other day… most times. Why would you use my shitty shampoo anyways?”

“ _Because_ ,” Lexa sighs. “Your hair is always so much softer than mine. I just figured—I don’t know, it was stupid. And now my hair is never going to recover.”

Clarke laughs. “You’re an engineering major. Aren’t you supposed to be smarter than that?”

“Fuck off, Clarke.”

***

“Clarke, spraying air freshener around our dorm is _not_ the same as cleaning.”

Lexa’s at her breaking point. It’s the third week in the semester and Clarke hasn’t picked up after herself a single time. She has no idea how someone with so few things can make such a fucking mess.

“Sorry.” Clarke pauses her movie on her laptop and shoves it aside. “I don’t really know what to do. Help?”

Lexa rolls her eyes. She’s really not in the mood. “Clarke, holy shit, you’re twenty one years old. Pick up your fucking clothes and throw away your old food. The air freshener isn’t really masking the fact that your week old Taco Bell is still sitting on your desk.”

Clarke winces. “Has it really been a week?”

Lexa is about to lose her mind. “Eight days, actually. You got it last Wednesday. Thank god Taco Bell doesn’t actually use real food or it would have started to rot by now.”

Clarke shrugs. “Okay, I’m sorry, I’ll try to do better.”

“I’m serious, Clarke. I can’t take it.”

“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. I didn’t know it was bothering you so much.” Clarke looks upset and Lexa feels bad. She dropped subtle hints that Clarke needed to clean up for the past three weeks, but she never really asked. Lexa’s always had a habit of bottling things up and exploding, and after three weeks of playing nice, Clarke has finally felt her wrath.

Lexa takes a deep breath to calm down. “No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped. I just—I have a really hard time when things aren’t clean.”

“I didn’t know,” Clarke mumbles dejectedly. “I should have figured that out. I didn’t pay enough attention, I guess.” She throws her old food in the trash and ties up the bag. “I’m sorry I ruined everything.”

Lexa thinks Clarke’s eyes look glassier than they did a few minutes ago. “Fuck, Clarke, no, I’m sorry.” She had no idea Clarke would take it so personally. “You didn’t ruin anything. You’re cleaning now, and I appreciate it. Just, maybe try to keep up with it a little more? And toss the air freshener, that’s what the candles are for.”

Clarke nods. “Okay, I’ll try harder. I’m sorry again.”

“Clarke...” Lexa walks over to comfortingly rub Clarke’s arm, but Clarke flinches away. “Hey, are you okay?”

Clarke nods rapidly. “I’m great, yeah, super good. Just I’m gonna take out the trash and I don’t know, I’ll see you later.”

Lexa sits on the foot of her bed, sad and confused.

***

Clarke comes back later that night drunker than usual for a Thursday. Lexa bites her lip and continues watching her movie, not wanting to push her. Clarke sits on the foot of Lexa’s bed and rubs Lexa’s knee.

“I’m sorry about before, Lex. About the not cleaning and about the running away. I have a really hard time when people are mad at me. It’s my own problem.”

“Hey, don’t apologize.” Lexa shuts her laptop and sits up to rub Clarke’s arm. She doesn’t flinch away this time. “I should have asked you nicely. I feel really bad about how I handled it.”

Clarke stares at the wall. “I feel bad that you felt this way for three weeks.”

Lexa rubs circles with her thumb on Clarke’s shoulder. “I didn’t. Well, not really. Just the past few days. It’s my own fault for not saying anything.” She bites her cheek as Clarke looks down at her hands. “I _love_ having you as a roommate Clarke. You’re fun, usually considerate, and overall a great person. You didn’t ruin anything. I’ve had a great three weeks with you.”

Clarke’s face threatens to smile as she looks up. “Really?”

“Yes,” Lexa says firmly as she pulls her into a hug. “You’re a pain in the ass, but I enjoy your company.”

Clarke giggles. “Thanks for putting up with me.”

Lexa pulls Clarke back into her bed and plays the movie.

***

Clarke returns to her carefree disposition almost immediately after their first fight, and Lexa is more than relieved. They continue with their routine of watching Netflix, late night Taco Bell runs in which Lexa watches Clarke eat too many tacos, and going on walks around campus.

Lexa is happy with their situation. Clarke is quickly becoming one of her best friends, and she gets used to the strange fuzzy feeling she gets in her stomach every time Clarke smiles at her. She figures it’s the excitement of a budding friendship along with having a cool roommate. She never really felt the urge to go out and do things with other people before this, but Clarke makes her want to. Clarke makes her want to explore the world.

Clarke took her to the butterfly gardens last Sunday, and Lexa can’t believe she didn’t go sooner. It would have been oddly romantic, but Clarke kept pointing to every butterfly with a weird pattern and saying “That’s you”.

Lexa really likes Clarke. It’s a little bit scary, and she tries to ignore the way her heart races when Clarke brushes up against her, or the way she immediately smiles whenever she gets a text from Clarke. She can’t have romantic feelings for her roommate, so she doesn’t. She’s doing a pretty good job, she thinks.

It doesn’t help that Clarke is attractive. Like, really attractive. She also has a habit of walking around naked after she showers. Lexa’s seen Clarke’s bare ass more times than she’d like to admit. She’s also stared at Clarke’s bare ass more times than she’d like to admit. It’s a good ass. Nothing wrong with appreciating it.

She doesn’t know who Clarke is hooking up with. A lot of people, probably, as she comes home most nights smelling of beer and sex. She’s pretty sure she brings people back to the room, too, when Lexa isn’t home. She’s seen a few bras lying around that she’s pretty sure don’t belong to Clarke. She tries not to think about it, and when she does, she tries to be happy for her. Clarke deserves to have good sex. Just because Lexa isn’t into hookups doesn’t mean Clarke should stop having fun.

She wishes Clarke would notice the way she looks at her.

***

Clarke has a cactus on her window sill. Clarke has not taken care of that cactus a single time the entire eight weeks they’ve been at college. Lexa thinks that’s because cacti don’t need care, but she googled it the other day. She couldn’t help herself. The specific type of cactus Clarke owns needs to be watered once a week. It hasn’t been watered in eight weeks.

It’s thriving. Lexa is angry. She’s so angry that everything Clarke does is god damn perfect, no matter what. Lexa tries three times as hard as Clarke, and she never manages to do anything half as good. “ _Just chill out_ ,” Clarke always tells her. “ _Good vibes, Lexa._ ” Lexa’s about to lose her fucking mind.

There is one time, she remembers, that Clarke watered it. One week ago exactly. But it wasn’t water, it was vodka. She remembers because she was high, listening to Bach’s Sarabande, and Clarke waddled into the room half-drunk and poured the rest of her vodka into the cactus. Lexa told her that she was going to kill the cactus, but Clarke told her to relax, the cactus would love it.

The cactus _did_ love it. The cactus has never looked better.

Lexa has never been more pissed off in her life.

Her intrusive thoughts have been in maximum overdrive—no thanks to the stress of midterms—and she just wants to go to sleep. She just wants to go to sleep, but she can’t with that cactus staring at her. She wonders how an eight-week-old, never-watered plant has managed to become happier and more successful than her. She’s sure if the cactus had a face, it would be wearing the same lazy, cocky smirk as her roommate.

Everything Clarke does is perfect. She’s pretty sure if Clarke took her dynamics exam, she’d get a better grade than Lexa out of pure luck. Lexa really wants an A, but she can’t get one if she doesn’t _fall asleep._ She looks at the clock. 2:33 AM. If she falls asleep now, she can get 5 hours and 27 minutes of sleep before she has to wake up for her midterm. That’s plenty of time, she’s taken exams on less sleep. She’s taken exams on _no_ sleep. She’s fine. She’ll be fine.

She’s also pretty sure she didn’t study enough. She’s been goofing off with Clarke a lot. Too much, actually. The time she sets aside for herself in the evening to study has been overtaken by a mess of blonde hair and late night fast food trips. She doesn’t even eat fast food. She just likes to keep Clarke company. She’s admittedly impressed with how much food Clarke can down in one sitting. She’s also pretty impressed with Clarke in general.

She’s also pretty annoyed with how much she thinks of Clarke. She isn’t sure if it’s jealousy or something else, but it’s intense and a lot and she kind of wants it to go away.

But she also kind of doesn’t.

It’s weird, but she doesn’t know what else she would think of besides Clarke. Nothing else is as interesting, anyways. She’s glad she knows Clarke. She settles on that and turns over to look at her contently sleeping roommate. The way Clarke’s chest rises and falls rhythmically is soothing, and Lexa wishes she could lay her head on her chest and feel it for herself. She wants to melt into Clarke until she’s happy and carefree too. For now, she settles for watching her instead.

She’s amazed that Clarke manages to look so peaceful when she sleeps. It’s probably the only time she isn’t making a mess. When Clarke murmurs lightly and shifts, she feels her heart skip a beat and begins to wonder what she’s dreaming about. She wonders if she dreams of tacos and beer and pokemon. She wonders if she ever has nightmares. She hopes not. It’s amazing Clarke has managed to make it through twenty-one years of life without losing her childlike wonder, but she’s grateful. She feels happier around Clarke, and she hopes Clarke feels the same around her.

  
Clarke rolls over and sighs contentedly. Lexa smiles and nuzzles deep into her pillow, grateful that Clarke's happiness is contagious, even in her sleep.

She’s scared to look at the clock again, so she doesn’t. She just watches Clarke.

She watches Clarke until she falls asleep.

***

A bright green car with oversized rims zips past them.

"I see that car everywhere!" Clarke exclaims from the porch of the coffee shop that she and Lexa have made a habit of going to every Wednesday afternoon. "It's crazy how the car I keep seeing over and over is the flashy looking one."

Lexa takes a sip of her coffee. "That probably isn't the only car you keep seeing over and over."

"What do you mean?"

"There are probably a lot of cars you bump into more than once. Possibly every day. You just don't recognize them because they blend in. You notice that one because it's different."

"Huh." Clarke leans back in her seat. "I should really start paying more attention."

"We're all guilty of it. That tan corolla in the parking lot? I could have seen it a dozen times and I'd never know."

"Yeah, but you'd remember it if it honked at you or cut you off or something."

"Probably." Lexa shrugs. "But it's impossible to keep track of every one."

"Yeah." Clarke sits up straight and stirs her coffee. "I guess the world is too big to notice everything."

"A lot can pass you by if you're not paying attention." Lexa fixates on the dimple on Clarke's right cheek. "Just make sure you're noticing the important things."

"And appreciating them," Clarke adds, finishing her drink. "My dad died seven years ago this Friday."

Clarke slips it in so casually that Lexa barely registers the intensity of what was said. She furrows her brow as she leans forward. "I'm so sorry, Clarke."

"I should have appreciated my time with him more."

Lexa frowns, heartbroken that Clarke feels guilt on top of grief. "You were just a kid."

"Doesn't matter." Clarke rests her chin on her fist. "The universe doesn't care."

"Do you want to do something this Friday? To maybe take your mind off of it?"

Clarke shakes her head. "I'm going to Octavia's brother's party. I'll be fine. Thank you, though.” She smiles, and Lexa feels worried.

"Okay." Lexa grabs her hand from across the table and gives it a sympathetic squeeze. "Just be safe."

***

Clarke starts pregaming around 4 in the afternoon. By the time the party rolls around, she’s completely off her ass. She meets up with Octavia and gives her a big, drunk hug.

“Octavia!” She slurs in excitement. “You have no idea how happy I am that your brother is throwing this party today.” She grabs a beer from the cooler beside her and immediately opens it. “God knows I need it.”

“Hey, well, have fun tonight. You deserve it. I gotta go meet up with Lincoln,” Octavia sing-songs as she wiggles her eyebrows. She doesn’t give Clarke much more than a wave before she leaves the blonde by herself. Clarke feels a sharp pain in her chest and washes it down with a beer.

She’s kind of pissed that Octavia left her. Okay, she’s really pissed. She’s the only one who knows about her dad. Not even Raven knows the details, and they’re pretty close. She’s just hurt that her best friend is leaving her alone on the anniversary of her father’s death for some boy.

She takes another drink as she spots Octavia’s brother heading her way.

“What’s up, Princess?” Bellamy shouts over the music, clearly just as wasted.

“Your sister ditched me for your frat bro,” Clarke scowls.

“Hey, you have me.” Bellamy winks and Clarke thinks she’s never been more drunk in her life.

They flirt for a while before she lets Bellamy lead her up to the bedroom. The room spins around her and she wonders if it’s possible to regret something before it even happens.

***

Lexa comes home from her late night Friday study session to the smell of chemicals. She scrunches her nose as she walks into the bathroom, finding a drunk Clarke with tin foil lazily placed around her hair. Clarke seems frustrated, constantly shifting her weight from one foot to another, wiping her runny nose and irritated eyes. In her concentrated state, she doesn’t seem to notice Lexa, and jumps when she hears her voice.

“What are you doing?” Lexa asks curiously, but also with a hint of _should you really be doing that while drunk_ in her voice.

“New hair, new me,” Clarke slurs with a lazy smile on her face as she unevenly paints the blue dye onto her hair.

Lexa frowns, immediately knowing Clarke’s glassy eyes and runny nose aren’t just from the chemicals. “What’s wrong, Clarke?”

“Nothin’s wrong,” Clarke hiccups and places her hand over her mouth.

“Clarke.”

Clarke laughs. “How do you do that?”

Lexa shakes her head, confused. “Do what?”

“How do you _always_ know when something’s wrong? Every time, Lex. It’s crazy. You should really be getting a degree in psychology, or something, this is your calling.” Clarke tries to deflect, unsuccessfully.

Lexa sighs, stepping closer and placing her hand on Clarke’s bare arm. “You can talk to me.”

Clarke shakes her head before forcing out an uncomfortable laugh. “I can’t even talk to myself.”

Lexa nods knowingly. Clarke internalizes and represses everything, just like her. She gives a sympathetic smile, knowing not to push, hoping Clarke will talk to her when she’s ready. “Well, let me help you. This is looking like a complete disaster so far.”

“Hey, it’s not that bad,” Clarke squints her eyes and laughs, already comforted by Lexa’s company.

“Dying hair is not your calling, Griffin. Stick to your day job.” Lexa smirks as she paints Clarke’s roots, spreading the dye around more evenly.

Clarke pouts, letting Lexa take over. “Well, I thought I was doing great.”

***

Clarke looks in the mirror, her new blue hair laying in waves over her shoulders.

“Well?” Lexa asks, quirking her eyebrows up. “Do you like it? I think I did a pretty good job.” She starts to smile before she hears a choked sob escape from Clarke’s throat. Lexa turns Clarke around to look in her glassy blue eyes. “Clarke? Clarke, what’s wrong?”

“I hate it,” Clarke sniffles. “It’s not your fault, Lexa, you did a good job. You did a good job. I just—” She sobs again. “I need to stop doing stupid shit when I’m drunk.”

Lexa sighs. “This isn’t about your hair, is it?”

Clarke shakes her head. “I slept with Bellamy.”

Lexa squints, feeling like she got punched in the gut. She tries her hardest to put her feelings aside to figure out why Clarke is so upset. “I’m guessing it wasn’t good?”

Clarke chokes out a laugh. “It was fine, I don’t know. I barely remember it.”

Lexa exhales shakily, thinking the worst. “Did he take advantage of you? Could you not consent?”

“It was nothing like that,” Clarke shakes her head. “I wasn’t black out. We were both drunk, it was consensual, it was fine.”

“What’s wrong, then?”

“I just don’t know why I keep sabotaging myself,” Clarke wipes her tears from her cheek. “When Octavia finds out she’s going to be _pissed_ . I could have slept with any other random, but I chose him. I don’t even _like_ him. It’s like I get off on fucking up my own life.” Clarke swats at her own face as another tear escapes. “I guess I don’t like myself very much. I thought if I changed my hair, or maybe lost a few pounds, or maybe bought some new clothes that I—” Her train of thought is cut off by an unwelcome sob. She shrugs, continuing, “That I wouldn’t hate myself so much.”

Lexa pulls her in for a hug, the scent of chemicals still strong in Clarke’s hair. She doesn’t mind, though. She barely even notices, too focused on rubbing comforting circles in the small of her crying roommate’s back. “Shh, Clarke, it’s okay, you’re okay,” she whispers soothingly, her own tears disappearing into the mass of blue hair. “You’re going to be okay. Octavia will understand. It’s been a hard day, I know.”

“Why can’t I change, Lexa? Why can’t I just get the fuck over it? Why can’t I be put together and smart and _perfect_ like you?”

Lexa blinks. Clarke’s words hit her like a ton of bricks. She’s been putting Clarke on a pedestal in her mind for all the past eight weeks, but Clarke is just as human as she is. If Lexa’s definition of perfect is Clarke, and Clarke’s definition of perfect is Lexa, maybe perfect doesn’t exist after all.

She pulls ever-so-slightly away from Clarke to wipe the tears away from the blue-haired girl’s face. “Do I have a doppelganger you’re confusing me with?” Lexa smiles as Clarke looks at her confused. “I’m a mess, Clarke. I just hide it better, but not always. You just haven’t seen me spiral yet.” Lexa wipes away her tears one last time, noticing her drunk roommate crashing quickly. She leads Clarke to her own bed, tucking her in with the utmost care before slipping in a few last comforting words. “You don’t need to change, Clarke. You’re talented, kind, caring, funny, beautiful…” Lexa trails off. “You’re everything. Perfect’s got nothing on you.” This wins a lazy smile from her exhausted roommate, and Lexa thinks she’s never been so relieved.

“Even though I’m bad at cleaning?” Clarke peeks out from under her blanket.

“You try,” Lexa giggles. “Goodnight, Clarke. Sleep well.”

Clarke falls asleep within seconds.

***

Lexa wakes up to the smell of chemicals and a box of blonde hair dye on Clarke’s desk.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely betas, particularly @raedmagdon who coached me through this mess. There will be four chapters, one for each quarter of the year, and a lot will happen. This chapter is mostly set up. Also, the rest of the squad makes more of an appearance, including Lexa's mysterious older sister, Anya.


End file.
